White Day
by Big Unni234
Summary: Chocolates, melt downs, and lost chances! R&R. STORY CHANGE: No longer one shot with more than just chocolate, melt downs, and lost chances.
1. Feeling Lucky Punk!

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat!**

He had enough.

No more. He would put a stop to it. It was either that or he sacrificed himself. But at this point... himself seemed like the easier option.

He planned this meticulously and was ready to see good for his hard work. This was the least he deserved. Yet again sacrificing himself seemed like the easier option.

_How could he do this? How could he do this? WHY?_

Yashiro fell to the ground in a heap, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't believe how badly Ren had dropped the ball.

The plan was simple: give Kyoko the chocolate, ask her on a date, tell her you love her, marry her and name one of their children after him...or least include in the name some how. Okay so the plan only included the chocolate and date part but it was safe enough to assume the rest would follow, right? WRONG!

Yashiro regained some of his composure remembering who was the said persons in this scene. TSURUGA REN: 22 yrs. old. Number One Actor in Japan. Sexiest Male in Japan. Known for his composed demeanor and gentlemanly charm. Lovestruck idiot. In love with 18 yr. old rising actress. Lovestruck idiot. (Added for good measure.) MOGAMI KYOKO: 18 yrs. old. Rising starlet. Member of atrocious pink-over-alls wearing division of LME. Swore off love. Biggest Blockhead EVER! Lovestruck idiot. (Also added for good measure.)

He felt his body able to rise off the marble title of the LME building's lobby just in time to see Ren do what he does best...nothing! Moments earlier it really seemed like Ren had done it. He was on the cusp of his dream...

_"Mogami-san. Happy White Day!" Ren said as he held out a small white, red ribbon-tied box._

_"Thank you, Tsuruga-san, but you didn't have to get me anything." Kyoko said while a slight blushed graced her cheeks._

_"I wanted too." Ren paused allowing his last sentiments to reach the ears of his beloved hoping she would start to get the point._

_Kyoko looked down and shifted in place. She could feel the demon-killing smile aimed at her but didn't want to face it. Her heart was racing and her mind was going fuzzy. She had recently come to realize her feelings for Ren and had beat herself up about it enough. Looking his way now would only prove bad for her heart and knees. _

_She looked up, fake smile in place, and accepted the chocolates. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She decided to leave her source of heartbreak behind and turned for the sliding doors of LME._

_"Mogami-san, do you have anything planned for tonight?" Her heart stopped and so did her body. _She turned to face him._ "If you can, would like to..." Suddenly she started shaking. Ren knew very well why and let her have a moment to check her phone. _

_She stood there for moment staring at her phone tentatively. Looking up she said "Ano.." with quick sigh, "Yes I do. Ito-san just texted me that the rest of Black Shadows is going to a restaurant for White day." Kyoko saw a quick flit of pain flash across Ren's face. She tried to explain herself, "I had already agreed to go if they decided to go and well they decided too." She let the words leave her mouth and the air leave her lungs with a another sigh. She stared tentatively at her beloved Sempai and love, hoping he we ask her out still thinking that was a stupid idea especially since he probably didn't see her as anything but an unworthy kouhai. _

_"Well I don't want to stop you then. Enjoy your evening Mogami-san." Ren gave a small smile and nod, all he could muster with his heart slowly breaking right where was standing._

_'Yep stupid idea', thought Kyoko as she said her goodbye and biked off to meet people that could never replace Ren. _

* * *

><p><em>You idiot! She obviously wanted you to ask her out! I had to reschedule your entire month for this failed date!<em> Yashiro was about at his breaking point, when the wildest idea came to his mind. Suddenly he was walking quite quickly to Ren. Than he was pulling the 6'2 man down to his height.

"You feeling lucky punk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: K so this was a crazy idea I had. I really wanted to see what everyone thought. Please R&R. Good and bad criticism accepted!:) By the way this is a just a one shot but could be more if you guys like it! I hope it wasn't too OOC! **


	2. Do or die!

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat!*slumps sadly*lol**

Kyoko closed her hands in tighter. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

She tried to calm her self by thinking about tomorrows shooting schedule but to no avail since all her thoughts had gone fuzzy the moment she sat down at the table.

Kyoko shifted slightly and began staring intently at the menu. _Miso Soup. Very original. I wonder if they make it like the Tashio-san. I wonder if Ren likes Miso Soup. Ren...likes...loves..._

Kyoko's thoughts began to drift again, this time deeper into the matter at hand leaving her body with out any one to answer the currently worried waitress.

"Kyoko!"

Her thoughts came to screeching halt as her eyes shot up and met Ren's worried face. Ren's eyes met Kyoko's and then side glanced to inform her of the waitresses presence.

"Ano...Gomenasai!" Kyoko said as she realized how long she had zoned out for. She attempted a bow but stopped short when she realized she was still seated.

"Wa..water, please" Kyoko answered as she hung her head and handed the menu to the currently bemused waitress.

She watched the waitress skirt away and turned back to face Ren.

He looked at her with a slight worried/bemused face but it quickly faded and turned into a small but still demon-killing smile.

Kyoko felt her thoughts start to fuzz again but this time gave in and allowed the world to turn pink.

_Earlier that evening..._

"You feeling lucky punk?" Yashiro half-yelled as his eyes narrowed at Ren. His breathing was eratic and his whole countenance show his frazzled nerves.

Ren stared down in shock and slight fear at his visibly mad manager.

"How could you let this one slide?" seethed Yashiro as continued to keep Ren at his level.

Ren couldn't answer since he was still in shock at his snapped friend. He figured in his mind that the crazy fangirl in Yashiro had finally lost it and had gone rouge.

He would hate to have a certain someone see this little spectacle. Unfortunately that certain someone had forgotten their script in her Love Me section locker.

She wheeled her bike and hoped that **_he_** wasn't still there. She parked her bike a began to quickly walk to the LME building when her jaw suddenly hit the pavement.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Ren was not only being pulled down my what look like a snapped Yashiro but he looked? wait was that fear?

Kyoko decided she stay outside the LME building till the current pair either decided to take their little scene somewhere else or end it...hopefully without injury.

Her body began to settle when she finally witnessed Yashiro let go of a Ren, who now had a hardened but woeful expression on his face. Her heart felt a slight twinge when saw Ren's shoulders slightly slump as he followed his manager to the elevator.

Kyoko was at an impass. She could go in and try to avoid the pair by taking the stairs but that might offend Ren and she didn't want to do that. The other option was to brace situation and take the elevator with them. Neither would have her fairing well.

"Mogami-san?" Ren said questioning whether his mind had finally given out and was now seeing things.

"Hello again Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san" Kyoko said with slight bow to each.

Yashiro looked slightly taken back but quickly changed gears and gave Ren a quick 'Do it or die' look.

Ren, though not turning towards him, felt Yashiro's gaze and sucked in all the air he could while Kyoko explained to Yashiro why she had come back.

"Mogami-san would you like to join for dinner tonight?" Ren said suddenly.

Kyoko looked up quizzically wondering if she heard right while Yashiro wore a happy yet mischievous expression knowing that his little outburst had done the trick.

Kyoko began to vibrate yet again and the thought of asking the President to get Kyoko a silent, non-vibrating phone that rung only for him flashed through Ren's mind.

He could see out the text out of the corner of his eyes.

_Kyoko-chan _the informal use of her name by another male made Ren glower slightly.

_Some of the crew got suddenly got held up so it looks dinner at **Oko's**__is cancelled. _Ren's heart jumped at the small victory but fell just as fast when he read the next line.

_Would you like to have dinner with just me?_

Ren knew he had to move fast or his opening would shut soon so he said,

"So Mogami-san?" Ren looked expectantly but still not pushingly at Kyoko.

Kyoko looked up at Ren, and than back at her phone,

"Dinner sounds good." Kyoko said with small smile and a heart now in dire need of a doctor.

Yashiro gave himself a small pat on back. Who says hard work doesn't pay off?

* * *

><p>Yashiro was just about to get on the train when his phone began to ring. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it. Thinking it might a job offer for Ren, Yashiro stepped back from the boarding platform and answered the phone.<p>

"This is Yukkito Yashiro."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Yashiro-kun" whispered a deep, heavily breathing man.

"May ask who this is?" Yashiro said with slight confused look on his face.

"Lory" quickly whispered the person on the end. _Lory...Lory...Takarada-shachou?_

"Takarada-shachou, how may I help you?" Yashiro tried to say as calmly as possible while his face read quite the opposite.

"Get pictures of the date for me." Lory quickly said to his only way to see outside his mansion.

"Date...what date?" Yashiro paused to think. Then it he remembered who was the only RenxKyoko fangirl bigger than him. _But how did he know?_

"..." Lory jumped behind one of the huge palm trees located in his home. He peered cautiously around it, hoping not be noticed by any of his staff or Sebastian-san.

"Takarada-shachou?"

"Can you get them?" Lory asked quickly as he poll vaulted for the nearest hiding space, his very regal royal Japanese robe flying in air behind him.

Yashiro gave a mischievous grin. "Of course!" He now had a excuse to follow his two in-love idiots.

Lory gave a mischievous smille in reply along with a, "Thank you, Yashiro-kun". He stood up happy to have been able to get someone on the outside who shared his school-girlish ways, only to turn around to peeved a Sebastian-san. Lory's eyes widened.

"Sir, you must return to the meeting" Sebastian-san said with respect yet laced with death. Lory's shoulders dropped as he lowered his head headed back to dreaded conference he had almost successfully escaped from.

While in a restaurant in Tokyo a certain Love Me girl's heart finally gave out after hearing those heart stopping words

"Kyoko, I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: K I know its long its just I wanted to get everything in. By the way this isn't going to be a long story but since I got request to continue the oneshot I went ahead and tried another chapter. If you like it and want more just say so. Please R&R. Good reviews and criticism accepted:) **


	3. Date right?

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat!**

"Here is your grilled fish with vegetables and here is your steak with vegetables." the waitress said as she lowered all the plates of food on to the top of the table. If she didn't concentrate on the task at hand she might have become taken once again by the handsome actor to her right and dropped all the dishes. She decided to not even look at him. Unfortunately, looking at his companion for the night wasn't easy either. She was currently wearing a sparkling smile that made the poor waitress so happy she nearly forgot what she was doing and dropped everything she had. In a last ditch effort she decided to look only at the food and hoped neither of the pair would ask for anything else.

"Thank you" said Ren and than Kyoko.

Kyoko eyed Ren warily, waiting for him to pick up his fork. All though her thoughts may have been hazed, a clear memory of Ren's eating habits were still there. When he began to eat, she relaxed and began on her own food.

The pair had been making small talk while waiting for the food. They chatted on her new show **Black Shadows** and all the different facets of her character. Though Kyoko liked her Itsumi, she found her quite complex but fun to play. All the while she could feel Ren's blinding smile growing and found it harder and harder to gather words into sentences. Finally, in order to give herself time to recover from the genocide of her grudges, Kyoko asked Ren about his newest projects.

Ren was currently considering a new modeling contract since his RMANDY one was on its last year. However, this one would have him traveling for about 2 months. Kyoko's heart slightly sank and but elated still, happy for Ren to be offered such as great job, knowing how much he deserved it.

By the time food came the pair was fully invested in each others lives and having a nice light conversations. Kyoko was happy. She liked this atmosphere, one that was not strangling her for air but giving her heart a nice jog. The food was delicious and Ren did a great job eating all his food, though at some points in time a quick Kyoko glare was needed to keep him on track. Ren had been waiting night to ask this and now the time and atmosphere was right.

"Mogami-san, I found this ice cream online and would like to try. Would mind joining me?"

_Ohhhh….ice cream. Wait Tsuruga-san wants ice cream?_ "Ice cream shop, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, the shop is Castle Ice Cream." Ren could see the fantasy Kyoko coming out and in full force since his current view was now filled with sparkles.

It hadn't been a wild guess that landed him with a happy Kyoko. Yashiro had overheard Kyoko gushing about the shop to Kanae, pleading with her to go there.

_"Mo! Why I want to go a some overpriced, tinsel town ice cream shop!"_

_"Moko-san! Pleassseeeeeeeeee!"_

_"NO! Now get back to work!"_

When Ren reached the ice cream, he understood why Kanae was admant about not going. The place was covered in pink with not the slightest hint this wasn't for girls…girlie girls that is.

Ren lowered the cap on his head to cover more of his face. Not only because he didn't want to get recognized but also because he didn't anyone who knew him seeing him in a place like this…especially Yashiro-san.

* * *

><p>"Oucchhh!" yelped Yashiro-san as lept off the pointy bush outside Castle Ice Cream. The pictures he had gotten so far were priceless and left his inner fangirl with enough happiness for a month. He had shots of them talking and smiling at each other.<p>

_She so loves him _thought Yashiro as he reviewed the footage.

He witnessed Ren showing a very relieved face after they got the ice cream and was sitting in a booth far from the eyes of anyone. Yashiro chuckled himself taking as many pictures of the blushing Ren as possible.

"HMMMMMMMMM…..This is so good!" moaned Kyoko as began eating her caramel ice cream.

"It is good" Ren said surprised at how good the quality of the ice cream was.

The two ate in comfortable silence than Ren drove Kyoko home.

It was when they reached the front door of the Darumaya things came to its highlight.

"Thank you for wonderful evening Mogami-san" Ren said as Kyoko searched for her keys in her bag.

Kyoko's eyes shot up. "No thank you! You paid for everything!"_ Against my wishes!_

"That's what a man is supposed to do on a date, Kyoko."

Not only did the missing honorifics stop Kyoko but the word _date _did too, altogether halting her body.

She couldn't move and couldn't stop the explosion of pink on her skin.

Ren felt slighlty bad for being so blunt with Kyoko but he had to say it so there was no misunderstandings. Absoultely none. But this was Kyoko. She could make a misunderstanding out of cheese.

"Of course since today's _date_ was White Day. Next _date_ I'll treat you!" Kyoko said cheerfully with a plastered smile though her inner thoughts were completely the opposite. She completely understood what Ren meant but didn't want to admit it.

Yes she did love Ren but for some reason every time Ren made a move Kyoko back away like she was on auto pilot. All that time skirting around her feelings made her mind have… well… a mind of its own. She could see an pained/exasperated flash across Ren's face when suddenly it turned flat and sudden intensity flared in his eyes as he leaned forward. She could almost sense what was going to happen. _There they are! _

Ren lowered his face to Kyoko's and said

"Kyoko, I love you"

Unfortunately he didn't hear the clank of Kyoko's keys or see the movement of her hand with keys in tow, reaching the lock. Before he had fully finished his confession Kyoko was inside yelling through door,

"Goodnight Tsuruga-san"

Ren's head fell. His hand reached for the back of his neck to try and rub away the frustration.

"Goodnight Mogami-san" Ren said softly as he resigned to the fact that his confession failed. Ren took it as life telling him to wait and to next time make sure she can't run away.

* * *

><p>Yashiro stood there slacked jaw. <em>What just happened?<em> He couldn't believe Ren had confessed. Moreover he couldn't believe Kyoko ran away. The camera that he had perfectly placed, fell from his grip as he tried not feel heartbroken. Now he had to try bullying Kyoko since it worked so well on Ren. He would probably have Kanae do the bullying, though he could already see Kanae's flat out NO and could feel his imminent beating. Yashiro mentally cringed. Suddenly Yashiro heard a car honk.

"Need a ride home?" yelled Ren from his car to Yashiro, who realizing he had been caught, hung his head and full shame, slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay okay I know. You guys hate me. Don't worry I see your pitch forks! I know how to run. But you can't change**** my mind! I WILL TORTURE REN! and than give him happiness. But pearls before swine. or rather swine before pearls? Anywho I promise I'll make it better. Hey look at it this way at least I didn't go with my original thought. To make some Kyoko fan say the I Love you! Okay okay stop throwing the rocks!lol**


	4. Still Locked

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! **

**Me:*flys to Japan to try and buy the rights from Skip Beat!'s current author***

**Skip Beat!'s current author:*whacks crazy Skip Beat! fangirl over head*BAKA!**

**Teehee!**

Kyoko waited by the door until she heard Ren's footsteps fade, then she let her body slide down the door and collaspe onto the ground.

Her heart was finally resuming a somewhat normal beat and she could feel the excruciating heat that was covering her body start to diminish.

_Why did I run? _

She let her head fall into her knees.

_Why did I run? To have Ren say he loves someone like __**me**__…I could only dream of that…._

Suddenly she felt her hand come up and then smash against her head.

_Owww!...I guess I deserve that…_

Kyoko mulled over Ren's last words as she made her way to her room.

'Kyoko, I love you' _Did he really mean that? Because I ran away, will his he take back his feelings? He has every right too…He probably already has.._

"Of course I take back my feelings, you idiot kouhai!" said the doll Ren (with Kyoko's imitation Ren voice) as he turned away from Kyoko (with Kyoko's help) in distaste. Kyoko held the Ren doll a little tighter as she brought it to her heart.

_Its o.k. if take back your feelings but I can't take back mine…I still love you Ren…next time I won't run…There probably won't be a next time…_

Again Kyoko's hand rose and smacked her head, this time with a bit more brute force.

* * *

><p>Lory's eyes narrowed, as his determination rose. A determined grin rose to his face as he moved his thumbs to indicate choice B.<p>

_You won't get away from me this time!_

His confidence in his selection grew as he saw the animated character rise from his desk.

_I knew you couldn't resist meeeeeeeeee…AHHHHHHH!_

Lory's PS3 controller fell from his grasp as he witnessed a completely different outcome than expected. Instead of Sosuke accepting Itsumi's chocolates and confession, the young teenage boy rose from his school desk and said,

"I'm sorry but I can't accept your confession at this time" and walked away from the obviously heartbroken Itsumi and Lory.

"You jerk!" Lory yelled at the screen.

"It took me all night to make those chocolates," Lory looked down at broken remote then back to the back of the retreating boy, "and your not ready?" Lory stared incredulously then in the heat of the moment chucked his half used box of tissues at the screen.

Before he could chuck then next thing in his sight, a very large, potted cactus, his phone rung.

Lory's anger suddenly dropped, along with the cactus in his hands, as he reached for his phone.

"Hello" Lory said in a ususal lively, deep voice.

"It's Yukkito Yashiro" spoke a dull voice across the phone.

"Ehh! Yashiro-kun?" Lory said in surprise to the dark depressing aura eminating from the phone.

"Yes" Yashiro said with a sigh, "I've called to give a report on the date. I'm sending you the pictures right now."

Suddenly, an envelope appeared on Lory's T.V. screen beckoning him to click on it.

"AHHHH! They look so close! Eh Yashiro-kun?" Lory said cheerfully as he perused through the photos.

"Yeah. Sure. Close." Yashiro deadpanned.

"Oh! Look at that blush on Ren!" Lory mentally noted to keep that in safe file, away from reporters but close to him, for ya know purposes…

"EHHHH?Is Ren confe….Did Kyoko just run away?" Tears began to pool in Lory's eyes.

"Yes!" wailed Yashiro as the torrents of tears he had been holding back all night came flooding forward.

The rest of the night both men sat in there respective homes, wailing and complaining to each other about the persons in the photos.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha! I did it!" yelled the triumphant grudge who was still valiantly holding the last standing lock on Kyoko's heart.<p>

The grudge had been through all types of tourture, using all its might to hold the fort as the grudges were mercilessly killed through out dinner and desert. The last standing grudge had battle scars now, all burns from Ren's smiles, and was trying its best to revive the other grudges.

"You won't win" angelicly said the one love angel that escaped Kyoko's heart, "Love always win."

"Really? Isn't love what got us in this here in the first place?"

"Yes, but it is love that will help us win…"

"No, we must keep ourselves from loving. I will be successful. Look I was able to keep mama from accepting the serial grudge killer."

"Fine. You may win this one but remember love always wi.."

Suddenly the grudge threw a broken lock at the angel and desperately tried to keep the lock it held, closed.

* * *

><p>"Mo! Will..you..please..stop..hugging..me?" Kanae said between breaths as she tried to separate herself from her friend, who sprang a surprise attack and didn't give her enough time to deflect.<p>

"MOKO-SAN!" wailed Kyoko, who had finally been successful in her hug attack.

Earlier she decided that she needed to speak to Kanae, knowing that she would be the only one to help figure out what to do when she saw Ren.

"Mo! What do you want?"

Kyoko let go and backed shyly backed away.

"Well get it out." Kanae said after 2 minutes passed since Kyoko left her waist, which made her feel oddly lonely.

"Moko-san…I..don't..I don't…know what to do." Kyoko uttered shyly as she looked away from Kanae trying to hide her growing blush.

"What did Ren do this time?"

"Why do you suppose its Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said as she cocked her slightly surprised at the almost spot on guess.

"Your mood changes always have to do with Tsurugan-san." Kanae stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually its kinda me."

"You?" Kanae raised an eyebrow but didn't look surprised.

"Yes" said Kyoko as she lowered head in guilt, hoping her dear friend wouldn't decided to ditch her because of large plunder.

"Well see Re..Tsuruga-san said…said…"

The words Kyoko wanted to articulate seemed to be locked in her throat. Suddenly Kanae shook Kyoko, who didn't realize she had zoned out.

"Said he loved me!" Kyoko said quickly as if the Kanae's shake had dislodged the words.

"Finally." Kanae deadpanned.

"Ehhhh? What do mean 'finally'? Tsuruga-san didn't love me before. He couldn't have!" protested Kyoko.

"Sure. So why 'don't you know what to do'?" Kanae said slightly mocking Kyoko's voice.

Kyoko lowered her head and whispered,

"Because I ran."

Kanae shruggled to hear the words but when she finally processed them a confused expression lit up on her face.

"Why? I thought you told me you loved him?"

"I don't know myself. I just did. And now I regret it." Kyoko said lowering her body and tone, as as she seated herself on one of the locker room benches.

Kanae thought for a moment. She knew she had to be careful with her words because anything she said could be misinterputted by this girl. Finally she spoke,

"Well I guess all that time running away from your feelings has made it hard for you to now accept his." She felt Kyoko dark aura start to lighten.

"And if he really loves you, he won't give up."_ He better not._

"But if you run away again, I won't think it bad of him to give up." Kanae said, though in her mind she knew she would kill him for giving up so easily on her best friend.

"But what should do when I see him? Won't he be mad?"

_He's tried to confess to you before, I don't think this failed attempt would hurt him._

"No I don't think so. Just act the way you usually do." Kanae pulled Kyoko to her feet, "He loves you, seeing you alone will be just fine." Kanae stated matter of factly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Both girls made there way to the door but stopped short when they were saw Lory coming in.

There mouths dropped slightly as they looked at Lory who was dressed in a traditional Korean mourners outfit…the female version.

"Mogami-san, I have assignment for you."

Kanae peeled her eyes away from her overdone President when she heard panting.

Sawara-san, was holding onto his knees, gasping for breath and reaching out for the President, desperately trying to stop him.

_This job never gets easier._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how great this chapter is so please tell me if it sucks. And I mean use that exact wording! lol**


	5. People She Loves

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! **

**Maria-chan: Will nii-chan ever confess?**

**Me: I hope so. **

**Maria-chan: Will Ren-sama ever confess?**

**Me: I hope so.**

**Maria-chan: Will you ever learn to update faster?**

**Me: I *sigh* hope so.**

**lol**

Sawara-san shuffled through the files on his desk, typing words into his computer every few seconds. It had been a long morning and ….

"_Sawara-kun" beckoned an overdressed middle-aged President._

…it was about to get longer.

Sawara-san's mouth opened slightly as he took in the Presidents mourners outfit.

"Takarada-shachou, how may I help you?" Sawara-san finally said trying to sound as composed as possible.

"I need the schedules of Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae until Monday" stated Lory.

The Presidents sudden serious demeanor change made Sawara-san find, print and hand over the schedules without one word of question.

Lory stared intently at the schedules, completely oblivious to the shocked expressions of his employees. Suddenly out of nowhere a pink, fuzzy-heart topped pen came out with which Lory began crossing things out on the schedules. The fuzzy-heart stopped shaking and the papers were laid back on Sawara-san's desk.

"Thank you Sawara-kun" Lory said cheerily and then he shuffled away seeming to disappear quicker than would be assumed he is even moving.

Sawara-san inspected the papers on his desk and then bolted after the President.

"Takarada-shachou" yelled as he noticed a blur move down a hallway. He willed his body to follow the retreating the figure. When the President finally stopped, Sawara-san was completely out of breath and could only motion with his hands as gasped for air.

"Mogami-san, I have an assignment for you. You too Kotonami-san."

"Yes" both girls finally said after the bottom of their mouths finally came back up.

All of them walked into the lockers rooms, Kanae assisting the visibly drained Sawara-san.

Lory seated himself and shifted until he finally said,

"As you know you two along with Amamiya-san, were put in this department to help regain the emotion you lost: Love." He paused to allow the words to reach his Love Me girls.

"Consider this assignment as a progress report. I would like to know how much of this emotion you have regained. So you two need to fill out this form and turn it in to Sawara-san" Lory gestured to Sawara-san, who was sitting directly next to him and handed over the forms. Sawara-san gave quick annoyed look and continued to huff and puff still gasping for air.

_So that's what the schedule was about. _

"Amamiya-san will be given one when she arrives. The emotion is of love is very important in both your acting and life."

Kyoko was looking down at the form in her hands when she felt a sudden glare. She looked at the President and found only a neutral expression.

"Please make sure these are handed in by the end of the day." With that said the President rose and his attendant, Sawara-san and him made their exit. Kyoko felt another glare but this time from Sebastian-san. She shook away the thought when she saw his usual neutral expression.

"Anou….Sawara-san what tasks should I head to now?"

Sawara-san gave Lory a quick annoyed glare, realizing his number one organizer was being taken from him.

"Actually you have nothing. You can just head to your filming. The same for you too Kotonami-san."

"Thank you!" called out Kyoko to the retreating Sawara-san.

Both girls sat down and looked at their Love Me task.

_Please fill out the following questions with the appropriate answer. Gambatte! _

_Note: You may use the same answers more than once._

_Lists five people you love like parents:_

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_Lists four people you love like siblings:_

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_Lists three people you love like friends:_

_3._

_2._

_1._

_Lists two 'special' people you love:_

_2._

_1._

_List one person you love:_

_1._

Kyoko stared intently at the last question.

_One person you love. I guess that would be…Ren…_

Kanae felt a sudden chill and turned to see a dark chilling aura surrounding Kyoko.

"Mo! What is it now?" Kanae said annoyed while still shivering from the temperature drop.

"Nothing," Kyoko's aura suddenly turned pink as she plastered on her fake smile and got up to leave, " I better be going. Filming starts at 11. See ya later Moko-san!"

"Mo! Eh?" slightly yelled Kanae as Kyoko gathered her stuff and herself and left faster than she thought it was possible for people to move.

_Mo! What's wrong with her now?_ Kanae continued reading her form, _Ahh…I see 'List one person you love'. The way that girl's mind works. Gambatte Ren._

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Ito-san! Ohayou Director Ando!" called Kyoko as she entered the set for <span>Black Shadows<span>.

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" Ito Tadashi said. Though this wasn't the first time, Kyoko blushed at the informal use of her name.

"Hello Mogami-san! Did you read over this week's script?" said a deep hearty voice.

"Hai."

"Good. We will be making a few changes including adding an extra seen to Itsumi's escape. Head over to make up and I'll have someone get you the new script."

"Hai"

Kyoko hurried to her dressing room and in no time she was finished with make-up, already changed and sitting with the revised script. In truth, though, the moment Kyoko closed her dressing room door she zoned out, her mind deep in thought, and didn't snap back until she heard a crash on set.

Kyoko opened her dressing room door to find all the crew moving a false building front off the ground and to the side of the set.

"Fifteen minutes to shoot!" yelled a crew member.

_Shoot! I been so distracted that I haven't even looked at the new script…_ she looked at her bag_…or begun to fill out the form…No I have to be professional. Like Ren._

She closed her dressing room door and looked at the script,

She took a few minutes to memorize the revisions, allowing Itsumi to take over at points, and then pulled out her Love Me assignment.

_Lists five people you love like parents:_

_5. Tahsio-san_

_4. Okami-san_

_3. Sawara Takenori_

_2. Kuu Hizuri_

_1. Takarada-shachou_

_Lists four people you love like siblings:_

_4. Ishibashi Hikaru_

_3. Ishibashi Shin'ichi_

_2. Ishibashi Yuusei_

_1. Takarada Maria_

_(something else illegible is written her starting with Mo)_

_Lists three people you love like friends:_

_3. Kotonami Kanae_

_2. Amamiya Chiori_

_1. Momose Itsumi_

_Lists two 'special' people you love :_

_2. (again Mo is written but partially scribbled out) Kotonami Kanae_

_1. Otu (rest is scribbled out) Kuu Hizuri_

_List one person you love:_

_1. _

Kyoko's pen hestitated over the last question.

"All to set!" called a crew member.

Kyoko put down the form and stepped into Itsumi.

* * *

><p>"Never! Never! I can't let this happen!" yelled the last standing grudge as it held it's lock tightly and sobbed.<p>

"I refuse to give in. You can do it mama!"

"GIVE UP!" yelled the love angel who had been desperately trying to separate the grudge from its lock.

"Mama can't love. It will hurt her too much." sobbed the over exhausted grudge.

"But mama must and mama will love." softly stated the angel as it neared the sobbing grudge.

"No." firmly stated the grudge as it clung for its life to the lock.

"Fine. Have it your way!" yelled the angel as began once more to try and free the last lock of the last grudge.

* * *

><p><em>Itsumi clung to Kaito.<em>

"_Don't ever let me go" she said softly into his disheveled shirt._

_CRASH_

"_What was that?" piped Itsumi as she suddenly went on alert._

"_I knew they'd come" stated Kaito as he began separating himself from his beloved, "You have to go," she straightened up but made it clear from her stance that she was not moving, "YOU have to GO!"_

_Itsumi turned her face away._

"_Please," begged Kaito, "Please. I love you so I can't see you.." his voice cracked as he began to get choked up at the thought of losing his beloved._

"_But I can't leave you!" protested Itsumi as tears filled her eyes threatening to flood forward._

_Both heard more crashes and how much closer they were getting._

"_Please.." Kaito begged._

_Itsumi's eyes met his and she noticed the tears pooling in them. She let her tears fall and a grabbed Kaito for one more, one last hug._

"_I love you" they whispered to each other through tears._

_Itsumi got up and ran in the opposite direction of the crashes. She jumped over the desk and ran through the doors. Suddenly she halted. She heard it. She heard the bullet. The bullet that didn't meet metal but instead flesh. She wanted to run back in but her mind kept her running for her life. Tears flooded her eyes and plummeted down her face. He died with that bullet and so did she. _

"Cut!"

Everyone complimented Kyoko as she high tailed it to make-up where she got changed into a black elbow-length biker jacket with purple under top along with skinny jeans and Converse sneakers.

The crew still needed a few minutes so she sat in dressing room and re-picked up the form.

_List one person you love:_

_1. Tsuruga Ren._

* * *

><p>"Clear Ren's schedule for Monday afternoon?" Yashiro questioned.<p>

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Well let's just say its take two of White Day."

"Oh! May I be of any assistance Takarada-shachou?" Yashiro asked with evil grin.

"Of course." Lory replied mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I don't really have much confidence in this chapter and I will be soley relying upon your reviews. So...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! That is all. lol**


	6. Advice and Assignments

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! **

**Sawara-san: Thank goodness!**

**Me: *gasp* Wh..wha..what do you mean by that?**

**Sawara-san: You know what I mean.**

**Me: Well I never! **

**Sawara-san: And never should.**

**Me:*grumbles various words***

**lol**

Chapter 6

"So.." Yashiro prompted as he side glanced at Ren, who was driving.

"Yes Yukkito-san" Ren said annoyed from the amount 'so'- ing around the subject his manager had been doing all day.

"Eh? Jeez! You don't have to mad."

"Who said I was mad?" Ren suddenly popped a lying gentlemanly smile on.

Yashiro shrunk back in his seat under the heat of the smile.

_Hmpf. 'Who said I was mad?' How can anyone fall for that smile? _Yashiro thought with a shudder.

Yashiro went back into a seated position when the smile suddenly vanished.

"So what are you going to do?"

Ren sighed for upteenth time that day. Just thought of last night made him feel depressed. Infact twice that day, without noticing, he let his face slip, scarring off his co-stars and somewhat the director.

"I can't give up. I do love her."

"Good." Yashiro's inner fangirl settled with those simple words.

A platable silence fell in the car as Ren's mind slipped into deep thought and Yashiro fell into a few RenxKyokoxBaby Yashiro fantasies.

Suddenly Ren's eyes became determined.

"Is this it for today?" Ren suddenly said.

"Yes." Yashiro said with a slight confusion in his voice.

"Good" Ren stated seeming to stay locked in his thoughts.

"May I ask why?" Yashiro questioned. As the seconds passed his mind neared the corner of a Ren asking Kyoko for another date, proposing…

"I need to see a chicken."

…to a chicken. _Wait did he just say he needed to see a chicken? _

Before he could investigate any further, Ren pulled up to his apartment.

"Okay. Goodnight Ren." said Yashiro absently mindly as he tried to figure out a way to ask Ren why he needed to see a chicken.

"See you tomorrow Yashiro-san." Ren said as Yashiro got out.

Finally Yashiro conjured the question but was a second too late as Ren pulled by into traffic.

"Why a chicken?" Yashiro asked softly as Ren's car disappeared into the night.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Clear Ren's schedule for Monday afternoon?"

* * *

><p>The woman at the front desk typed away, praying for miracle to wipe her job off the face of the planet.<p>

"Hello"

Her heart stopped. Forget wiping her job off the face of the planet, seeing this handsome face was enough of a miracle.

"H..Ho..How may I help you?" the woman stumbled out.

"Can you tell me where Kimagure Rock is?" Ren asked calmly trying to contain his eagerness. He glanced at the clock above the lovestruck woman. 7:15. _Just enough time._

The woman couldn't find the words to answer the god-like man before her so she just absently minded pointed to the left.

"Thank you"

The woman bobbed her head in agreement as she watched her little miracle walk away. The farther he got the more she re-wished for job to be wiped away.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do it Kyoko. I give you my props!" Yussei said as he watched Kyoko waddle faster than thought possible down the hall. He gave mock salute as it was Bo was dressed in miltary fatigue today.<p>

Kyoko lifted her Bo head off.

"Gomenasai, Yussei." She blushed slightly at the use of someone elses name so informally.

"Ah! Kyoko!" Shin'ichi also gave a mock salute as he greeted his young feathered friend.

"Hello Shin'ichi!" Kyoko gave a small bow, trying not to fall over in her costume.

"Kyoko, here take this water." Shin'ichi flipped a bottle of water in his hand then handed it Kyoko.

"Tonight your going to be running quite a lot!" Yussei looked at Shin'ichi a gave a small laugh, remembering the crazy idea his even crazier friend had come up with.

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Speaking of running, excuse me I have to go grab a something from the producer." Kyoko attempted another small bow and then waddled off with amazing speed.

Ren turned the corner on the ground floor and ran smack dab into…

Hikaru.

"Gomenasai" Ren said as he quickly backed away from the shorter male in front of him.

Hikaru regained his balance and looked at the man in front in him. "Ah! Tsuruga Ren." Hikaru smiled and put his hand out for a handshake.

Ren looked at the man and his hand before shaking it and greeting him back. "Ishibashi Hikaru. Nice too meet you." Ren slightly glowered knowing that this man was close to Kyoko but from his current take, could see why.

Both stood for a moment in silence.

"Oh so are here for…"

"Bo. Do you know where he is?" Ren asked eagerly remembering the reason he was here.

_Bo? I though for sure he was here for Kyoko _thought Hikaru.

"Umm… actually…" Hikaru thought for a moment if he should tell Ren who Bo was.

"…he had something to take care of" _Kyoko must have her reasons for not telling him._

Hikaru eyes widened as he watched the taller but younger man became visibly depressed. His mouth began to go agape when saw Ren's shoulder slump as if he was some saddened five-yr old.

"I..Is there anything I can help with?" Hikaru asked quickly, hoping to help this swirling pit of depression before it got to far.

Ren paused for a moment. He did need someone he could talk too, someone who wasn't Yashiro or the President and Kyoko trused him….

Hikaru handed Ren a water and then seated himself of the bench outside on of the show sets.

He came down here because he knew Ren would need privacy to talk about whatever was causing his depressive mood.

"So what's up?"

Ren sighed once more, hoping it would be his last…for that day of course.

Hikaru gave Ren another one over.

"Girl problems?" prompted Hikaru. Hikaru suddenly skrunk back when Ren's depressive aura became evener darker.

"Yes"

"O…Okay so…so wh..whats the problem?" Hikaru said while inching further from the darkening aura.

Ren thought for a moment.

"I confessed to girl but she…she…ran away."

A utterly confused expression came upon Hikaru's face.

"She ran away after you confessed?"

"No during."

Hikaru was dumbfounded. He understood his height was a major thing to girls but this guy?

"So..so…she ran during your confession?"

Ren's aura darkened and nearly scared Hikaru halfway across the room.

"Yes. I thought we covered that." Ren deadpanned.

_Jeez. I didn't know this guy was so scary._

"So than?" Hikaru prompted as he inched back to Ren.

"I don't want to give up but I don't know what to do."

Hikaru sat back down next to Ren.

"Did she outright reject you?"

"No" Ren said as aura lightened.

"Than maybe she couldn't face your feelings as yet" Hikaru stared out into the distance as he thought of his own failed confessions including towards Kyoko.

"In that case, I don't think she ever will be able too." Ren thought of Kyoko running away a second time as his mood got darker again.

"Than wait."

* * *

><p>Kyoko waddled back to her dressing roomjanitor's closet to adjust some things on Bo.

As she neared the room she heard talking.

_Is that Ren?_ She waddled closer to the sound.

Suddenly Yussei popped up behind her.

"Eh? Are those real?" Yussei pointed to guns in Kyoko's feathers.

Kyoko jumped back at the sound of Yussei voice but looked down when he asked about her props.

"Ito! There props."she answered quickly hoping Yussei didn't notice her nervousness glances or the fact she was whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

Kyoko didn't want to give a full explanation, fearing Ren might hear her.

"Umm…Its almost time for the show." slightly yelled Kyoko as she took off.

Yussei stood alone in the hallway with a confused expression when he heard Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Ren slightly turned towards Hikaru when a few seconds passed and he didn't continue to elaborate.<p>

He noticed the man was lost in thought.

"Wait?"

"Huh.. oh yea…wait. Whatever made her run might not always be there."

"Hikaru, there you are. It's almost time for the show." Yussei said giving a slight wave to Ren who he couldn't see fully and was too distracted to really notice.

Hikaru turned back to Ren.

"Like I said just wait. She'll probably come around."

"Thanks" Ren gave one of his genuine smiles.

"No prob!"

Hikaru was right. He had seen Kyoko making strides in regaining her lost emotion. One day she would be ready. That day he would be ready too.

* * *

><p>"Good morning girls" Lory said with vigor.<p>

"Good morning Takarada-shachou" the three Love Me girls said. Today's outfit didn't shock them to much. It was just his usual chinese emperial wear.

"Sawara-san handed me all your forms." He gave each girl a moment to be seated as he was.

"Now I can give you the second part of the Love Me assignment."

Kyoko raised her hand like she was in classroom. Lory gestured for her to speak.

"I though you said the form was the only part?"

"Oh!" Lory waved his had as a gave faux look of shame, "I guess I forgot."

Kanae's eyes narrowed at Lory, Chiori turned away from what she considered nonsense and rolled her eyes, while Kyoko looked intently at the President.

"Anywho, the next part of your assignment is to take each group of ones you love and show them your love"

Again Kyoko raised her hand. Kanae gave Kyoko a quick glare.

"Anou…how are we suppose to 'show them our love'?"

"Parties, letters…giving chocolate on White Day.." Lory mummbled the last part.

"Anyway you think appropriate. Please finish this task by.." Lory gave a mischievous grin, "Monday night".

"Ehh?" the girls sounded in unison. "That only gives us three days!" protested Chiori.

Lory nodded in agreement and began to leave.

"Takarada-shachou!" called Kyoko, then Kanae, then Chiori. All three girls looked at each other wondering why each had repeated the other.

"Yes" Lory said happily as he turned and nearly started bouncing from excitement having knowledge of who each girl picked as a father figure.

"What are doing tonight?" Kyoko asked first. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Kanae's head. She held her finger out to stop the President from proceeding with his answer. She huddled the girls together.

"Tonight…food…altogether…Mo!...Miso Soup….Mo!" Kanae shruggled to keep Kyoko out of family fantasies and in the huddle. They finally unhuddled and turned to face Lory.

"So?" Kyoko prompted Lory.

"Oh…nothing!" Suddenly Sebastian gave Lory a quick glare and his face dropped, "After eight."

"Then can you and Maria-chan come to the Darumaya at 8:30?"

"Of course!" Lory beamed with happiness knowing the happy festivities that would wait from him tonight.

"No shennigans." Kanae warned as the girls left to go find Sawara-san.

Lory face dropped at bit and Sebastian seemed to grin slightly.

"Ohayou Sawara-san!" all three girls greeted.

Sawara-san smiled at the site of his three charges.

"Ohayou girls."

Kanae monitioned to Kyoko step forward.

"Sawara-san are you free tonight? Particulary after 8." Kyoko asked.

"Anou…" Sawara-san furrowed his brow and looked at his schedule. It was a Saturday so technically, he shouldn't even be at work.

"Yes. May I ask why?"

"Can you join us for dinner at 8:30 at the Darumaya?"

Sawara-san had no idea why the girls wanted him for dinner but since it was a nice offer and they all looked like they wanted to come, he couldn't refuse.

"Ah…sure."

"Good. Then see you tonight!" All the girls bowed a started to walk away as they chatted between themselves.

_Wait wheres the Darumaya?_ Sawara-san thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat in her in the locker room for the Love Me section. She already called and okayed with the Darumaya couple the use of the restaurant. She made sure to invite them to the dinner and could almost see the grin on the Tahsio's face after she told them she was cooking.<p>

She put down the pen she had been writing the grocery list with and stared off in to the distance.

_How do I show my love to Otou-san? I know he can't come to Japan. Especially with his new movie in production. _

Kyoko looked at the grocery list and her pen.

_I know its been a while since I wrote him a letter._

Kyoko rested her hand in her upright hand and smiled remembering how happy Kuu sounded when she last sent him a letter. She could still hear Kuu over the phone telling Julie all about the letter he received, gushing over every detail.

She picked up her pen and got out a new piece of paper.

_Dear Otou-san and Okasa-san,_

* * *

><p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the girls in front her.<p>

Kanae and Chiori began to shift under Kyoko's intense gaze.

"Mo! Can we please just get started?" said Kanae after having enough of the inspection from head chef Kyoko.

"Then let's get to work." Kyoko stated firmly.

Her two sous chefs stood tall and answered,

"HAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have redone this chapter editing what was necessary. Thats about all:) Thankx for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Festivities

**A/N: I own Skip Beat! **

**Current Author of Skip Beat: What did you just say?**

**Me:That's right you heard me! I own..**

**CAOSB: *Whacks delusional Skip Beat fan over head* Go ahead and repeat that!**

**Me: *rubs head and stands tall* I own Skip B….**

**CAOSB: That's it I'm calling the cops.**

**Me: Yea what are they going to do? Im not Japanese!**

**CAOSB: Even better. *smiles evily* **

**Me: Fine! I do not own Skip Beat! *slumps sadly* But I do own the characters I made up!**

**CAOSB: Whatever. *puts down whacking malot***

**teehee!**

Chapter 7

"Hmm…" Kanae lowered her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Huh" Chiori moved closer and tilted her head. Both looked at the plate in front of them intently.

After several minutes of staring, moving the plate around and staring at again, the girls finally relented.

"I'm pretty sure this is right." Chiori said with a firm nod. Kanae neared the plate once more. "Hai" she said affirmatively also nodding her head. _'I think….'_

Suddenly both girls heard rustling and squeaks. They turned their heads to the see Kyoko with two oversized, overstuffed grocery bags. She was waddling in through the kitchen doorway sideways.

Kanae watched in surprise as Kyoko slid through into the kitchen with ease continuing on to the counters. Chiori went to assist Kyoko with bags and upon attaining one, was immediately crushed by it.

"Ah! Amamiya!" Kyoko quickly set down the grocery bag in her hand and ran to rescue her friend. Kanae rushed to pull Chiori from under the boulder like bag but proved unsuccessful until Kyoko came and took the bag off her. Both watched as the tiny woman glided across the kitchen with the two ton groceries looking as if it was just lifting feathers.

"Amazing." Chiori said, eyes following Kyoko's every move.

"Scary." Kanae said shuddering slightly at this unknown Kyoko-talent.

Kyoko set the groceries down and turned to her friends. "So did you guys finish the 'aros con pollo'?" Kyoko's eyes began searching the kitchen for the said meal. Realizing she might find it, Kanae rushed to stand in front of it. Chiori, on the other hand, obliviously to Kanae's attempt to try and hide the 'cooked' meal, directed Kyoko straight towards it. "Its right over here." Chiori said with a grin, pointing to her finger to Kanae. Kyoko looked at Kanae and arched a eyebrow. She knew Kanae wasn't 'aros con pollo' so why was she there? She moved her head to the side and tried to look around Kanae but Kanae's body followed her gaze. She tried to look in the other direction but once again Kanae's body followed her gaze. After a series of blocks by Kanae, including over, under, behind and literally shielding the food with her body, she gave up and let Kyoko see it.

Kyoko's eyes widened but she didn't say a word. She pressed her lips together and glanced over at her friends, who both tentatively looked at her. She chuckled nervously as she looked back at the white rice and sauteed chicken with tomatoes on the side. _I should have been more specific. Should I tell them the truth?_

"_How mean Kyoko! I never want to be your friend again!"said Kanae as she left with tears streaming down her face._

"_Same here! Your just as cruel as Natsu!" says Chiori as she followed Kanae out. _

"_Noooo!"_

Kyoko's eyes began to well with tears as she thought of the sad scene.

"Kyoko!" Kanae's sudden call brought Kyoko out of her sad fantasy. "Well?" She looked at her friends than back at the meal. She smiled, trying to her best to look natural and said "It looks fine." Kanae and Chiori winced at the creepy smile and weird expression on Kyoko. Suddenly Kyoko caught sight of the clock.

"Ah! Its 6:45!" She ran to the groceries and began throwing them at her unsuspecting sous chefs.

Kanae and Chiori thought on their toes and commenced catching the oncoming hail of food stuff and kitchen utensils.

The rest of the food preparation went as planned. Partly because it was Japanese food. Partly because Kyoko did most of the cooking. After preparing all the dishes the girls got to work on setting to the tables, which they put in a row so everyone would be sitting together.

"7:50" Chiori yelled as she hurried to move the last of the chairs. Kanae began setting down plates when she and Chiori heard a thump. Both turned to the stairs to see Kyoko in pile of paper, glue sticks, colored markers and sparkles.

Kyoko got up and gathered all her stuff. She gave a big smile to Kanae and Chiori. "Do you guys want to help make the 'We love you!' banner?"

"Mo! I already made them dinner why would I make them a banner too?"

"Because we love them!" Kyoko gave her best puppy dog eyes to Chiori and Kanae.

Kanae being smart quickly averted her gaze. Chiori however was immediately sucked in. Before Kanae could try and help her, she was on the ground with a glue stick and sparkles in her hands. Kanae sighed and picked up some markers. The moment she began drawing she could feel the sparkles coming from Kyoko.

'No. I must run…' Kanae got to run from the imminent hug, grabbing Chiori's arm in process.

"Run!" Before she could successfully get out of range she felt the arms wrapping around her. She sucked in as much air as possible and pushed Chiori out of danger. Chiori gasped as she saw Kyoko tightly hug Kanae and Kanae turn blue as she tried to escape. Realizing the harm she would be in once Kyoko realized she only had one friend in her grasp, Chiori began furiously looking for a hiding place.

In the midst of climbing a shelving unit the door chimed alerting the girls one of the guests had arrived. Chiori hopped down, Kyoko let go of Kanae and Kanae fell in heap to the ground.

"M..o..oo.." she uttered as she tried to stand herself upright. She sent a quick glare Kyoko's way.

"We..welcome!" Kyoko said feeling the sudden death glare.

"Ah! Girls!" Lory said in cheery voice.

The girls suddenly in took a large amount of air as they beheld the weirdest sight of all. The President in v-neck long sleeve pollo and slacks. It…it…was so…normal.

One of Kyoko's eyes began to twitch as the President drew near.

"Takarada-shachou?" All three questioned.

"Eh? I'm too early?" The girls expression didn't change.

"Nee-sama!" The cheery call made Kyoko snap back to reality as she caught the jumping girl. Kyoko smiled and swirled Maria around before setting her back down.

Kanae and Chiori took the opportunity to run into the kitchen and grab the food.

_So normal. So scary_ thought Kanae.

_Normal. I don't like it _thought Chiori.

The door chimed again, bringing with it the Taisho and the Okami, who had left to give the girls room to work.

"Hello! I'm Lory Takarada." Lory stuck out his hand. The Taisho looked at the man surprised at how different he looked from Kyoko's description. Lory's smile began to weaken the longer the man stared at him. _Ren doesn't have __a __chance._ Finally the Taisho shook his hand.

Sawara-san soon entered along with Chiori's manager and mom. Kanae's mom and dad along with some others all entered. The food was set and the party began.

Everyone had great time. The Taisho, though rarely, broke out into laughter while Lory did nothing but smile and laugh. Kanae's parents spent the evening speaking with Chiori's mom and Kyoko and surprisingly Kanae and Chiori spent the entire time laughing, not surprisingly at bad actors.

As the evening drew to a close the girls rose and began their thank you.

"We would like to thank you for all coming. We hope that we have showed how much we…" Kyoko paused realizing the word that she was going to say.

"No….no…" the last grudge said softly. It began to feel it self vanish.

"Love will always…" began the love angel but was cut off.

"Oh just let me die in peace!" grumbled the fading grudge.

The clasp broke and the lock fell.

"…love you all." Kyoko smiled and looked at her smiling friends and warm parent-like figures.

_I love you all._

"Owww!"

"Stay still!" Kanae, with Chiori's help, held Kyoko down. Kyoko squirmed as she felt the hot wax hit her legs. "Eeeeee…" Kyoko squealed. Kanae paused to let Kyoko settle then _RIPPP_ peeled the wax off. "AHHHHHHHH" Chiori quickly covered Kyoko's mouth. Tears filled Kyoko's eyes as she quietly let go of trying to escape.

_Earlier_

"Yeah! My first slumber party." Kyoko clasped her hands together and jumped up and down in glee. The second part of showing their love was the sleepover/spa night at Chiori's house. Kyoko brought her make-up kit from Kanae. Chiori brought scented foot scrubs and Kanae brought her wax kit and facial masks with her.

"You wax your self?" Chiori said looking at the box.

"Mo! Do you think I would pay someone else to do what I can do fine myself?" Kanae scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I've never been waxed before." Chiori and Kanae turned and looked Kyoko. "Really?" said Kanae in surprise. "Yea." Kyoko looked at wide-eyed at Chiori and Kanae who began to near her suspiciously.

_Present_

"Wow you have nice skin Kyoko." said Chiori as she touched Kyoko's hairless arm. Kyoko flinched and a tear fell from her eyes. "T..tha..thank you." she said as tears began to once again pool in her eyes.

"Mo! Its just a little waxing." Kanae rolled her eyes and looked back at the notebook beside her.

"So these are the people invited to the picnic tomorrow?"

Kyoko wobbled over to Kanae. "I put all my sibling-like friends on there. Amamiya did you?"

Amamiya moved to the other side of Kanae. "Yea, I think so." She looked at the list mentally checking off the people on it. Suddenly her eyes met with a familiar name.

"Wait who invited Ishibashi Hikaru?"

"I did." Kyoko said innocently. "He and the other Bridge Rock members are like brothers."

"Oh." Chiori said averting her eyes from the list. Kanae eyed Chiori suspiciously and then began to read between the lines.

"Why do you ask?" Kanae asked arching an eyebrow.

"No..no reason." Chiori turned her face away from her friends to try and hide her nervousness.

"Did you have them on your list as siblings too?" Kyoko asked smiling at the idea.

"No. I don't think she would have **him** on her list as a brother." The corners of Kanae's mouth began to lift mischievously.

"Eh? How else could she have them on the…" Kyoko stopped, the meaning behind Kanae's wording finally hitting her.

"Do you have them on your list?" Kyoko asked nearing Chiori.

Chiori put on her best act yet and turned to face the girls. "No."

"Are you sure?" Kanae asked not believing one word.

"Yes." said Chiori confidently. Kyoko narrowed her eyes until they were barely slits and moved in close to Chiori. "Are you sure?" Chiori confidently turned to face Kyoko not realizing she was only inches from her face. Chiori gasped and began crawl backwards. Kyoko inched towards her.

"I..I…I…" Chiori gave up. "Yes but not as someone I love." She folded her arms and looked away from the girls. Then an idea struck her. She smiled mischievously and looked back at Kanae. "So who do **you** have on your list?"

"The people at the party and the ones on this list." Kanae answered plainly.

"What about the two special people?" Kanae groaned. She looked at Kyoko and sighed. She would have to tell her anyway. _Let the pain begin. _"Kyoko and…" Before she finish her sentence Kyoko bumrushed her and began another bone-crushing hug. Chiori jumped out of the way and in fear Kyoko might try for her again ducked underneath her bed.

"Your one of my special people too!" Kyoko said into Kanae's rib cage.

"Mo! Let..me…go!" Kanae pushed Kyoko off her and began gasping for air.

"And what about who you love?" Chiori asked from underneath her bed.

"I didn't put anyone there." Kanae said with a roll of her eyes.

"Eh? But the President said we had to fill the whole thing out?" A question mark appeared above Kyoko.

"I think that…" Chiori slowly began to emerge from her bed but when met with a death glare from Kanae retreated back to her safe place. "Nevermind." Chiori began grumbling about Kanae from the underneath her bed. A few moments of silence passed when out of nowhere a pillow smacked her. She turned her head to her assailant and was shocked.

Kyoko stood tall, pillow in hand, and the most devilish grin possible. She eyed her next target.

"Don't you dare!" threatened Kanae as she rose and began move from Kyoko's line of sight.

Suddenly Kanae felt a sharp pillow to her stomach. Breathlessly, she looked at Kyoko but she still had her pillow. She then felt a evil aura from her left. Chiori stood tall with evil smile gracing her face.

_Shes more scary than Natsu _thought Kyoko.

"Fine." Kanae armed herself and faced her opponents.

"Aaahhhhh!" the girls screamed in unison as the battle began.

"Yashiro-san?"

"Ah! Kyoko-chan. What a surprise?" Yashiro grinned evilly across the phone.

"Anou…I was wondering what Tsuruga-san had planned for Monday evening?"

Yashiro could hardly contain his glee and forcibly put down his inner fangirl.

"Actually, after 6 pm he has nothing planned." _As yet._ His inner fangirl began to break free making sway in happiness.

"Okay thank you. Yashiro-san."

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye, Yashiro-san."

"Goodbye, Kyoko-chan." He whispered as he got off the phone and logged onto his computer.

_Dear Takarada-shachou,_

_Assignment complete!_

"So what do we have next?" Ren turned to Yashiro as he neared a red light.

Yashiro had been suspiciously quiet all day. Something was off. Yashiro continued looking at Ren's schedule not even looking up at him. "…" Yashiro couldn't answer because he had nothing else planned. However if said that then he would have explain. If had to explain, he was afraid he would have to walk home.

"Yashiro-san?" Ren asked looking more intently at his manager.

"Green light, Ren" Yashiro thanked the traffic light for being so timely and saving his life.

"Yashiro-san, what do we have next?" Ren asked with more force and gentlemanly smile.

_Kyoko-chan please call!_

RINGGG

Yashiro began grinning as Ren answered his phone. _Why don't __you __ask yourself? _hehehe!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for like the month between updates. I will be ending this story in the next chapter since I want to write something else. Again this was supposed to be a one-shot...seven chapters later...I'm starting to wonder what I got myself into!lol Also big thanks to Geekintehpink for helping me out of my writing rut and editing my poor, poor grammar:)**


	8. Dinner and Bets

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! **

Ren looked at his phone. _Unidentified Caller._ He glanced up at his manager, who was smiling widely. _Identified Meddling Manager._

"Mogami-san."

"Ah! Tsuruga-san! Hello."

"Hello Mogami-san."

"Are you on your way home?"

"Yes." Ren looked at Yashiro, who had sparkles in his eyes and a smile wider than before.

"Have you eaten as yet?"

"No. Why?" asked Ren as he noticed Yashiro starting to bounce from excitement.

"Could I please have dinner with you?"

Ren froze. He had asked to eat with her many times before but this was the first time she was asking. He felt his heart beating through his chest but was so happy he wished it would burst. He gave smile so blinding even Yashiro had a hard time not melting. Ren calmed himself and answered.

"I would like that."

"Good." "…" "Ano…where would you like to eat?" Ren could practically hear Kyoko's nervousness over the phone. He thought for a moment. If they ate out he would miss a private moment with Kyoko but the press would see them together and rumors would follow…Ren stopped dead in his thought process. If the press started rumors it could lead Kyoko being scared off and possibly running off to some far off peninsula. Okay so dinner at home.

"Well, I do enjoy your cooking so…"

"Great. I'll bring the ingredients by." Ren was surprised. Not by the fact that Kyoko cut him but rather by the relief in her voice.

"Sure." "Great" "Goodbye Mogami-san"

Yashiro began to breathe again when Ren's angelic smile finally dimmed. He glanced at his friend and noticed the contentment on his face. Ren was in the midst of a fantasy where Kyoko, his wife, was calling to see when he would be home and what he wanted for dinner. His mind ventured deeper into the fantasy, so much so that he passed Yashiro's apartment and kept driving towards his home.

"Eh? Ren? Ren? REN?" Finally the questioning broke through his subconscious alerting him that he had not only drifted but he had literally got lost in thought.

"Gomenasai Yashiro-san." Ren chuckled lightly as he pulled to the side and reversed back to Yashiro's apartment.

Yashiro looked at Ren and sighed. _Young love…_ He gathered his stuff and began to exit. As he started to say good bye he smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Tsuruaga-san." Yashiro added the last part with bit of a evil smile. Ren sighed. "Goodnight, Yashiro-san." As much as he wanted to strangle his meddling manager, the feeling he had right now was due to him so he would let him slide this time.

* * *

><p>Ren neared his apartment and saw Kyoko standing outside with two huge bags in her hands. She wore a short denim skirt and a white ruffled-front top with a denim jacket. However it wasn't her outfit that nearly made Ren's heart stop…it was the smile she gave him when she saw him. It glowed and melted Ren right in his seat. He pulled out all the acting stops to try and keep himself compose and not stop the car and grab her in his arms right then and there. He smiled at her and noticed her blush. It was becoming harder not to stop the car as his right foot starting making its way to the brakes. Kyoko down cast her eyes to avoid the blinding light smile and gave Ren enough time to pull it together and park the car.<p>

Once inside Kyoko headed straight for the kitchen and began making dinner.

"Can I help?" Ren said as he stood at the entrance and smiled at the furiously working Kyoko.

Kyoko felt the rays hitting her. _I must not look or will won't be able to make through the night._

The rays grew brighter._ I…must…not…look…can't…look…_

Finally under great distress Kyoko glanced his way. The smile hit her with brute force.

_Darn I looked._ With that a blush red enough to match a pomegranate covered Kyoko. She so badly wanted to look away to but he held her gaze. Ren saw how red Kyoko had gotten and was fighting back urges but was starting to lose. The fact that she wasn't leaving his gaze made it harder to back down. He told himself to stop but himself fought back.

Suddenly the food on the stove burst into flames.

"Ahhh!" Kyoko jumped away from the fire. Ren jumped to action grabbing a towel and hitting the fire.

Whatever was cooking was gone, lost the moment Kyoko gave into the smile. Kyoko found a bucket, put water in it and threw it on to the stove. Once the flame was gone Kyoko gained her senses and began a string of apologies.

"Its..its..its…" Ren kept starting but was cut off immediately with another apology. Ren started to laugh as he bent down to Kyoko's level. He was about to grab her shoulders and stop her bow when he heard it.

"I'm sorry I burnt down your stove." Kyoko neared the ground and mumbled. "I'm sorry I burnt down the stove of the man I love." Ren heard it. He froze, his laughter stopping. Kyoko continued her bowing until she felt hands grab her shoulders._ Here it comes. He's going to throw me out. _

She pressed her eyes closed and got ready to tuck and roll. What she was not ready for was the kiss that landed on her lips.

Her eyes flew open. She saw Ren's face and realized who's lips they were. Ren pulled back from Kyoko feeling her stiffen.

"I love you." He looked deep into her eyes.

Kyoko gulped and began to feel her self reverting. _No. I must tell him._

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"You owe me 500 yen." said Sebastian as he removed his binoculars from his face. Lory grumbled to himself and opened his wallet.<p>

"And you own me 1000 yen." said Yashiro as continued to peer through his binoculars and into Ren's apartment. Lory scoffed and dug another 1000 yen out his wallet.

"You know I would have won if someone had done there job and got Ren to pick up Mogami-kun." muttered Lory as said a few curses at Yashiro and his 'loyal' servant under his breath. After paying out the cash Lory returned his binoculars to his face and resumed watching Ren and Kyoko continue their sweet confessions, which was mostly a long string of small but tender kisses.

"By the way Yukkito-kun, how did you get us access to this roof?" Yashiro gave a small evil grin as a young woman who worked at the reciponist desk of the building across from Ren's hugged a signed picture of Japan's Number One Actor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you like it? I know this seems kinda rushed but I wanted to complete it. But don't worry this isn't the end...no,no,no,no! I have something special planned...its an epilogue! Its gonna be awesome, or at least I'm excited about it. *shyly turns head away* Anywho please read and review! I thank you all of you who have stuck by my tardiness and seen me to the end!:)**


	9. An Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! ….**

**However I would like to mention that..**

**Kanae: That you're a horrible writer.**

**Me: What?**

**Yashiro: That you go to OCC…*whispering*thank you, though, for putting Ren and Kyoko together*coughs***

**Me: Eh?**

**Ren: That you don't update fast enough.**

**Me: Sorry about that…**

**Kyoko: For having inappropriate thoughts about me and Tsuruga-san.**

**Ren: *sigh***

**Yashiro: Eh?*also sighs albeit a bit more dramatically***

**Kanae: Mo! (towards Kyoko) Your dense! (towards me) Finish your stupid story. This authors note is getting too long. **

**Me: Hai!**

An Epilogue

The doors of LME slide open automatically, letting the cold but crisp spring air into one of the biggest entertainment agency's buildings. With the wind came a series of flashing lights and loud paparazzi questioning. Kyoko drew closer to Ren as he wrapped a protective arm and drew his dear girlfriend nearer.

This hadn't been the first day the paparazzi huddled out side LME and most definitely would not be the last…especially since a picture of Japan's Top Actor and Actress kissing surfaced. The reporters and their cameras moved in closer to the couple as they tried to enter their place of work and a relative safe zone from the reporters. Yashiro watched from the inside of the building as one reporter boldly stepped in front of Ren and Kyoko determined to get an answer.

"Are you two dating each other?" Her words were firm and clear. She tentatively held recorder in front her.

Ren looked at Kyoko, who gave an encouraging smile back. It was time. No more hiding.

"Yes" answered Ren as he hugged Kyoko even closer, if that was possible. Both walked past the joyous reporter, who had just got the story of the year, and through the automatic sliding glass doors of LME.

Ren released Kyoko a tiny bit just for her to open her coat, immediately grabbing her free hand. Kyoko squeezed it in return.

Yashiro watched the exchange with a mix of happiness and anger. Happiness that finally those two admitted to dating. Anger because they hid it from him for two years. Though he had seen the confession, he didn't find out about them dating until he saw the picture of those two kissing during Valentine's Day. If hadn't been for that picture, Yashiro would have thought the confession was just a fluke. He put on a face of nonchalance as the pair neared. However they abruptly stopped before they made it too him.

Ren held Kyoko's hand, stopping them both from moving. Kyoko turned to see what made him stop. Ren sucked in a huge load of air and smiled. He had wanted to do this in romantic atmosphere or at least somewhere Kyoko would never forget but he knew the president already knew about the box burning a hole in pocket. Some how Lory got wind of Ren's visit to the jewelers and Ren knew that any proposal would mostly like be sabotaged by the 'ambassador' of love.

Ren pulled Kyoko closer to him and saw her sweet face. He held the box tightly in hand but suddenly released it. This had to be special and this just wasn't special. Instead of descending on one knee he pulled her in for a hug. Kyoko felt something was off.

"What's up?" Kyoko asked into Ren's warm chest. As she waited for the answer she snuggled closer and rubbed her nose the soft wool of his shirt, breathing in his scent.

"Nothing" Ren said warmly. He felt her arms tighten around him and again for the second that day, the first being when see agreed to let the press know they dating, he was happiest man on earth.

Yashiro broke in half. He saw the huge bulge in Ren's right pocket and immediately got out his camera. Seeing the engagement would make up for not being told they were dating. Lory popped up beside him.

"Yukkito-kun, its a Cartier." said Lory as he beamed with happiness. Yashiro zoomed the camera in but by that time the pair were again walking toward him. Lory and Yashiro stood there mouths agape wondering if they had missed the proposal, which wouldn't possible unless it all took place in less than a nano second. Ren walked pass the pair, giving them both a gentlemanly smile over Kyoko's head.

Yashiro quickly gathered his senses and began following them. He was duped…again.

* * *

><p>Now it was evening and Ren and Yashiro were waiting for Kyoko. Ren held a small white box with a red ribbon on it tightly in his grasp. Yashiro looked at the box with annoyance. <em>That's all he got her. White Day mistakes all over again.<em> Yashiro sighed and shook his head.

Finally Kyoko came, holding Chiori's arm and laughing.

"I'm telling you to stop being 'anonymous' and be Chiori. Nii..Hikaru will like you." Kyoko said reassuringly.

"But he only sees me as a 'Bo' and a friend." Chiori said with a small pout. Kyoko had stopped being 'Bo', against her will, when she became more busy. The part was given Chiori, who begrudgingly took it and the opportunity it afforded her.

Kyoko stopped her and Chiori. She turned to her friend looked into her eyes.

"It will be fine. I know." Kyoko slightly turned her head to Ren, who was already standing.

"Sure you know." Chiori rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Kyoko as she walked out LME.

Ren neared Kyoko. "What was that about?" Kyoko gave small reminiscent laugh.

"An old assignment." Ren nodded. Kyoko linked her arm in his and made her way for the door. Ren again stopped her. Kyoko turned around only to see a small familiar looking box held out to her.

"Kyoko. Happy White Day." Kyoko smiled and began playing along.

"Thank you Ren but you didn't have to get me anything" she said smiling and holding in a laugh.

Yashiro watched from the sidelines with bemusement.

"I wanted too." Ren said sincerely. Kyoko accepted the gift and marveled at it in her hands. When she looked up from it Ren was already on one knee with box out in front of him. Kyoko's eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"I've wanted too for a very long time. Mogami Kyoko, will you marry me?" Ren finished with the biggest smile he conjure up, seizing the heart of the only other woman in the lobby, which was currently a melting receptionist and crying Kyoko.

All she could muster was a nod, which became more rapid as she flung her arms around his neck. With tears streaming down her smiling face, she whispered into his ear "Yes". Ren's heart just about gave out as he pulled her to his front and placed the ring on her shaking finger. Before he could fully put it on she once again flung her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was charged with joyous emotions and lasted far longer than any one could imagine.

* * *

><p>Yashiro stood by with tears pooling around him. 10% of it was because of the beautiful proposal he just witnessed while 90% of it was because of the tremendous blunder he just made. In his haste to capture the proposal Yashiro reached in his bag and grabbed his camera. He set it record and watched happily as every moment was being stored on his camera. However by the time Kyoko had said yes the camera screen started getting fuzzy and Yashiro then noticed his gloveless hands. Before he could stop the oncoming destruction the camera blew and a small puff of smoke came off the top of it.<p>

Yashiro stood there wailing from happiness and grief. All of sudden Yashiro went mental.

_This is his fault. If he had only said 'Hey Yashiro-san I am going to propose, get ready your gloves' I wouldn't be in this situation. _Yashiro balled his hands into fist. _How could he? First they hide their relationship from me for two years and now this! _ Yashiro was livid and was know seeing red. Suddenly a random thought popped into his head and no sooner was he acting on it. _I'm gonna make him redo it._

Yashiro stomped over to the happy couple and stood between them, facing Ren. In flash he had the taller man's collar and had him at eye level.

"You feeling lucky punk!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here's the epilogue:) I rewrote it five times. I hope this is good. Also I wanted to ended it the way I started it...with a crazy Yashiro. I don't know if anyones noticed by now but I love Yashiro so sorry if the story sometimes seemed more Yashiro then Ren x Kyoko. ^-^ 21han I hope this is enough fluff:) I'm not good at writing fluff:( Though I love it! I thank you all for reading reviewing all this time:) YOU ALL ROCK SOCKS!V-V lol**


End file.
